


The magic of dance

by mistofzenith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cute, Dancing, Fluff, Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistofzenith/pseuds/mistofzenith
Summary: Sirius loved dancing but what he loved even more is feeling a pair of amber eyes watching him...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The magic of dance

Sirius loved dancing. A big grin on his face, sweat running down his back. He could feel the vibration of the music all the way from his toes to his fast beating heart. He couldn’t stop smiling, grinning and raising his hands above his head, shaking his black sweaty locks from his eyes as another David Bowie song came on the enchanted speaker. Bless the muggle born Hufflepuff who got her hands on the new album. He wanted to scream how free he felt at that exact moment.   
Sirius could feel eyes on him around the room and he smirked loving the attention, rolling his hips just so, feeling the tensions rise. He teasingly caressed his chest slowly moving down stopping just just above his belt buckle (Bless Lily who was excellent at transfiguration, producing him with red leather pants he matched with a tight black top).   
He let his eyes wonder around the room searching for that one pair of amber eyes he wanted on him, flushing when he saw Moony was indeed watching him, sitting on the windowsill, a smoking roll-up between his lips. When Sirius met his eyes, Remus just cocked his head and lifting one corner of his lips in an inviting smile.   
Without thinking Sirius pushed through the crowd to Remus, grabbing two butterbeers on his way. When he stopped next to Remus though he saw James beat him to it, already hanging from Remus’s shoulder, his red Gryffindor scarf tied around his forehead, shirt unbuttoned. Remus wore that mischievous smile Sirius loved on him so much that made his amber eyes spark with fire.  
“James, you’re brilliant. A dance number will absolutely make Lily fall for you, but only if you have back dancers,” Remus nodded with the most serious expression, his lips twitching as if trying to hold back a laugh.  
“And costumes, Prongs, you have to have costumes,” Sirius said patting James’s back who turned to him startled at first but quickly grinning widely throwing himself from Remus’s shoulder to Sirius’s.  
“You are right, lads. How didn’t I think of it before?” James the poor drunk idiot grinned, heavily leaning on Sirius who almost spilled the beers he has been holding but Remus grabbed them just in time.  
“Let’s think about that tomorrow, alright mate? Tonight’s for fun,” Sirius nudged James’s side who grunted what seemed to be acceptance and swaggered off to the snacks table.   
Sirius shook his head with a fond smile and leaned against the wall so he could face Remus who was already smiling at him offering back one of the beer bottles.   
“You looked like you were enjoying yourself,” Remus stated pulling on his roll-up, turning his head to the side to blow the smoke outside.   
“You watched,” Sirius said with a teasing smile casually putting his hand on Remus knee. Remus huffed a laugh  
“Well, you were putting on quite a show,” Remus grabbed Sirius’s teasing hand and pulled him in, Sirius happily throwing one leg over Remus, straddling him. Sirius smiled fondly when Remus kissed his cheek then a little wider when Remus’s hand traveled on his lower back, the other still holding his beer.  
Sirius grabbed the roll-up from in between Remus’s lips, taking a drag and leaning closer, using his thumb to open Remus’s wet pink lips. Sirius blew the smoke into Remus parted lips, and he felt the hand on his lower back tighten before it moved to his neck, pushing him to meet Remus lips.   
Sirius could feel heat travelling through his body when Remus’s tongue stroked his own, Remus dragging Sirius closer by is belt loops, so their chests were pressed together wrinkling their shirts. Sirius vaguely heard a bottle fall somewhere next to him, but he was too distracted, struggling to breathe but not willing to pull away just yet.  
“Upstairs?” Remus moved back just an inch, his hand stroking Sirius’s back making him arch.  
“Are you propositioning me, Moony?” Sirius raised an eyebrow smirking down at Remus who was looking at him with dark eyes, a smirk to match.  
“Absolutely not. I just noticed you are breathing a heavier than usual,” Sirius purred when Remus’s hand pushed his shirt up, caressing the bare skin “I thought maybe you were tired,” his other hand traveled teasingly up and down his thigh “Are you tired, Sirius?” Remus whispered the words kissing a path from Sirius’s jaw to his lips, pulling him back into a quick but deep kiss making Sirius’s blood boil.  
“Upstairs. Now. I swear to Merlin Moony you will be the death of me,” Sirius breathed out before quickly clambering off of Moony waiting for him to stand up as well before grabbing Remus’s hand with a smile and heading towards the stairs to their dormitory.   
Before they even reached the stairs, there was a loud pop sound and glitter and rose petals started falling from the ceiling, Sirius shook his head annoyed. He will never be able to get the glitter out now, but his annoyance quickly turned into amusement when he saw his best mate standing on top of a table, shiny golden trousers hugging his legs and a red boa thrown over his shoulders. He could see a blushing Wormtail and a giggling Ravenclaw girl behind him throwing ridiculous poses in even more ridiculous matching outfits.   
“Dear Lily, love of my life, apple of my eye, this is for you. Go to Hogsmeade with me,” James screamed, and Sirius could hear Lily groan loudly in the far corner of the room, but the rest of the room erupted in encouraging cheers.   
“Come on, Moony,” Sirius impatiently tugged Remus hand.  
“I don’t know, Sirius. I’m quite curious to see the show,” Remus laughed when James started the sprinkler, first move of the dance “It seems promising,”  
“I will give you a special show upstairs if you come up with me now,” Sirius whispered in Remus’s ear loving the way Remus froze for a second his gaze unfocused before it snapped to Sirius darkened and narrowed  
“I will keep you to that promise,” Remus nudged Sirius towards the stairs and Sirius truly put on a show Remus will never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
